Dark Angel
Dark Angel In a world where Light and Dark never touch, is filled with evil and good. In the Light World, lives the Angels of Light. Everything there is filled with light and goodness. There, the Light world is ruled by the Queen of the Light Angels. In the Dark World, lives the Angels of Darkness. Everything is filled with darkness and evil. There, the Dark world is ruled by an evil ruler only known as Master. This story is about a mission that I was given by Master. My name is Dark Angel. I’m 18 years old. I’m the second strongest to Master, but I am very clumsy. I trip over my own feet or I trip on my wings. They’re big, beautiful, black wings. My weapons are a scythe that I call Dark Scythe, and I have also have dark chains. My chains are unbreakable. Let’s get on with the story… “Dark Angel, Master has summoned you. I’d hurry up if I were you,” My friend told me. “I am. I’m almost-woah!” “Are you OK, Darky?” “Yes. I tripped over my own feet.” "You're so clumsy" I get back on my feet and I put on my shoes and I grab my scythe then I walk to Master and I kneel to him. “You summoned me Master?” I asked. “I want you to go to the Overworld and kill all the little bugs there. They’re annoying me,” Master orders. “With pleasure Master.” I fly to the portal room and I go through the portal to the Overworld and I land in a little village and I see a human child and I walk over to the kid. “What are you doing here?” A voice asks. I look around and I see a Light Angel guard standing behind me. “I’m on a mission that bugs like you don’t need to know about,” I replied. I turn around to see the kid running away from me and I summon my chains and I throw them at the kid, but I miss. “Damn.” I was finally catching up to the kid until I was caught in light chains. “I won’t let you harm the little kid who done nothing to you. That’s wrong to harm someone when they done nothing wrong,” The guard says as he walks up to me and blindfolds me. I don’t know how long it has been, but when I woke up, I was in a dungeon jail cell. I looked around and I figured that I was in the Queen’s dungeon in the Light World. “Hello?” I ask. I hear my voice echo through the dark, empty dungeon halls. There’s a little bit of light, but just enough for me to see what the dungeon looks like. I can tell that the walls are gray brick walls. I look into some of the other cells and I don’t see a single angel there. Am I the only one in the dungeon? “Here. Eat up,” A guard says as he walks up to my cell and slides a plate full of food. "We don't allow anyone to starve." I look at the food and I see that there’s mashed potatoes, green beans, and pork. I grab the plastic fork and I start to eat the food. It’s a little bit cold, but other than that, it’s good. At least this place has good food. Back in the Dark World, the food there didn’t taste good at all. The Dark World isn’t a pleasant world. It’s really bad there. I got done eating and I place the plastic fork on the plate and I slide the plate to the other side of the metal bars so the guard can pick it up. As I walk around the room, I start thinking about my current situation. I’m not quite sure what Master will think of me now. Will he think that I’m a failure as I couldn’t complete my mission? If I am able to return to the Dark World, will he beat me up? Will he remove my wings? What will he do to me? I’m scared of Master. I don’t know what to do. I lie down in the bed and try to go to sleep. I want to get some sleep as I am tired after everything that went on today. I was able to fall asleep and I had a dream. Well, what you’d call it, a nightmare. My dream was about Master beating me up. This is my dream. “You’re a failure Dark Angel. You disappointed me. You failed your mission, you don’t deserve to live,” Said Master as he whipped my body. I cried and yelled, “I’m not a failure!” “You’re a failure. Just die.” “Master...please…” “Don’t ‘Master please’ me girl! You’re mine. I can kill you if I want to.” Master then took my scythe and swung at me and that’s when I woke up screaming. “Dark Angel! It’s OK. You had a nightmare. You’re safe here. I can reassure you that he won’t get you here,” A voice said to me. I look at where the voice was coming from and I rubbed my eyes and I saw the Queen and a guard. I start to cry and the Queen hugs me. “Shh, little one. Everything’s alright. Let’s go to the ballroom. Dinner will be served soon.” “But your Highness, we can’t have an angel from the Dark World at the dinner,” Said the guard. “I order you to leave,” The Queen orders. The guard leaves and the Queen gives me an outfit. “Change into this. I’ll be waiting for you.” When the Queen leaves the cell I get dressed and I summoned my chains to wrap around me for decoration. I put the chains around my arms, body, and legs, then I walk to the Queen and she turns around to see me in my outfit and she smiles. “You look beautiful. Alright, time to go now.” The Queen leads the way to the ballroom and once we got there, all the Light Angels turned and started at me and then they started to whisper. I sit down next to the Queen. As the servants walks in, they put silver plates that’s covered up with a lid on the large table and then they lift the lids up at the same time. I smile as I pick up the fork and I put it in the stake and take a bite. After I finished the meal, I put down my fork. “Thanks for the food. It was good,” I said, ending the silence. “You’re welcome,” Smiles the Queen. I grab the napkin and wipe my mouth and then put it down and I sit there waiting for the Queen to finish her meal. As a Light Angel walks up to me, she puts her hand on my shoulder. “Hey. Where did you get the chains? The store?” The Light Angel says as she and the others laugh. “No. I summoned them. They’re Dark Chains. I wouldn’t mess with me if I were you,” I warned her. “Oh my. I’m so scared of you.” I ignore the angel’s sarcasm by bringing out a book and starting to read. It is a huge book. I enjoy reading it. It doesn’t have a title for some reason, but it’s about a fighter who fights with scythes, swords, bows, any weapon. “What are you reading?” The Queen asks as she takes a bite of stake. “A book about a fighter who fights with scythes, swords, bows, any weapon in fact. I enjoy reading it. I can learn a lot of fighting with it.” “Ok.” After everyone got done, I got up and was heading over to the door when two guards stopped me. “Please wait,” One of the two said. “Alright.” I leaned against the wall as I waited for the Queen. She got up and walked to me and put her hands together. “Follow me. I want to show you something,” The Queen said with a smile. I follow the Queen as she leads me outside the palace and into the town. The Queen and I walks to a little mushroom house and she opens the door. “This will be your house. It already has a bed, desk, typewriter, ink, feather, paper, bathroom, closet, and a kitchen,” She smiles. “Thanks,” I reply as I walk inside the house and look around. I go to my desk and I sit down and I put a piece of paper in the typewriter and I start typing my thoughts. “Day one, I just ate dinner with the Queen and already a few Light Angels started to bully me because I’m a Dark Angel. Well, it’s not that different from what Master is capable of. He straight up abuses me and the other Dark Angels. I actually like it here. It’s better than the Dark World. I’m glad to be out of the Dark World. And hopefully, for good. I hope that Master doesn’t send another Dark Angel or two to take me back to the Dark World. I don’t want to go back as it’s torture there. Way to dark and evil. I hope that I’ll be accepted here. I don’t need to be in the Dark World again and do cruel missions every again. I’m tired of those types of missions. It’s just not right to kill others whom done nothing to you. I don’t like what Master does in the Dark World. I wish I could be free from Master’s grasp. I do not like Master. I never did. I don’t want to go back.” I pull the paper out and I put it in my desk and I look around my house. I open the curtains and view the outside through the window and I see lots of flowers, trees and bushes. The bushes were covered with big, red roses. I walk back to my desk and I look inside and I find a money purse with some money. I grab the money that’s inside the money purse and I started to count the money. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. Two hundred dollars. I should go to the store and buy some food. But I need a shopping list.” I go to my typewriter and I put another piece of paper in the typewriter and I start to make a shopping list. “Bread, cereal, milk, silver ware, plates, peanut butter, jelly.” I put the money back in the money purse and I walked around until I found the store. I look at the store and it was big. I walked inside the store and I look at my shopping list. I grab a shopping cart and I look for the bread. After I found the bread aisle, I grab a pack a bread and I put it in the cart and then I mark bread off the list. I look for the cereal aisle and I pick out a box of cereal and I put it in the cart and I mark cereal off the list. I walk to the back of the store and I find the milk and I grabbed a half-gallon of 2% milk and I put it in the cart and I mark milk off the list. I find the rest of the stuff that’s on my shopping list and I go to the check out and I check out. Everything costed ten dollars so I have 190 dollars left. When I got back to my house, I put everything up and I sit down at my typewriter and I put in another piece of paper and I started to write. “I went to the store and I bought what I needed and all I want to do now is just sleep. I’m going to bed as it’s 9 PM. I need to get some sleep.” I get up and I lie in my bed and as I got under the covers, I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. I started to dream a dream about the Light World. “‘What a lovely day to walk in this meadow. It’s so quiet her-’ I get interrupted by a loud boom. I fly towards where the boom came from and I hide behind a tree as my eyes widen. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I saw two Dark Angels. They’re pretty strong. They wiped the dirt off of their clothes and they look around, scanning the area around them, then they split up. Before the one who was coming my way, I fly up into the tree that I was hiding behind and I saw the Dark Angel stop behind the tree and looked around and walked straight and I waited a bit before leaving the tree.” As I wake up, I look out the window and I see the meadow that was in my dream. After I got out of my cozy bed, I get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, and put on my shoes, I go to my desk and I pull the paper that was still in my typewriter and I put in a new piece of paper and I start typing away in the Dark Angel language. “Day two, I had the most strangest dream ever. Well, I’m feeling like I should take a walk. There’s a beautiful meadow near my house and I will take a walk there. It’s pretty outside. I am needing a walk.” I go outside and I walk to the meadow and I sit under a huge, fat tree that’s so big that it could hide two people behind it. I look up at the blue sky. It’s a cloudy day today. It’s pretty. It’s better than the Dark World. It’s always dark there. As I sit under the tree, I hear a loud boom and as I got up, I knew who, and what it was because of my dream. Out of fear, I fly into the tree that I was sitting under and I watch the Dark Angels that just split up and one came my way and I held my breath so I wouldn't be heard as I don't want to go back to the Dark World because it's very cruel there. Master will abuse me again. He'll most likely kill me since he had to send two Dark Angels to find me and bring me back to him. As I waited, I saw the Dark Angel, who was coming my way, went to the village and went inside multiple houses, including mine. Category:Work In Progress